Supernatural: Deans demon friend
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: (Bad title and summary) One day Dean brings a friend to the bunker. A young, 17 year old boy by the name of Alistair. But Alistair isn't who he seems to be at first glance and only Cas can tell. (OC is the main character mostly but Dean is second main. Enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Sam looked up as he watched Dean enter the bunker followed by a boy who seemed not above seventeen years old. He frowned, glancing over as Cas walked up next to him, before he spoke

"Dean who's this?"

Dean flinched, as though he hadn't expected Sam to speak. He froze, causing the young boy to bump into his back. Both Dean and the nameless boy stared down at Sam, before Dean leaned.

"Right. Sorry Sam. Um...this is my friend. His name's Alastair. He's a hunter right Al?"

Alistair nodded, grinning.

"New to the gig. And honestly, from what I've heard from Dean it's clearly not the best life choice. I mean, the Mark of Cain?"

Dean frowned, turning to face Alastair.

"I never told you about that. How do you know about that?"

Alastair looked away.

"I don't really want-"

Cas chose this precise moment to interrupt.

"You've been tortured by Demons for information."

Alastair's mouth dropped open slightly, and he looked away. Dean watched him for a few seconds before he asked

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Alastair shrugged.

"I didn't think it was important. Dean you saw the way I was living. You saw how I had to live to survive! I thought you understand why I didn't tell you."

Dean looked to Sam for help, so the younger brother spoke.

"Alastair why don't you stay here with us for a while alright? We can help you train to be a hunter and maybe you can tell us what the Demons wanted."

Alistair nodded, and so followed Dean down the stairs into the bunker. As Alastair passed Cas however, the Angel grabbed the young boy tightly by the shoulder, and hissed in his ear

"I know what you are."

Alistair nodded, quickly shaking himself from Cas's hold and rushing after the brothers. Just before he left the room his whispered

"I know what you are too Castiel."


	2. Missing Mark

Chapter 2:

Alistair sat, stiff and uncomfortable as he sat at the table, being stared down by both Sam and Cas, since Dean had left the room to grab something. Alistair looked around a bit, before looking back up at Sam and Cas as he opened his mouth to speak. Before anything could come out, Sam leaned forwards, cutting him off.

"Listen here _Alistair._ I don't know what you are, or how you've tricked my brother, but I will find out and I will kill you. But, for now and as long as you leave my brother and I alone, I'll let you live, but only until I know what you are."

Sam's eyes went wide, and he took a step back as Alistair smirked, standing. The once frightened seventeen year old boy long gone.

"You've seen a lot of things in your time haven't you Sam? Well I can tell you that everything you've seen is _nothing_ compared to what I am. But if you even try to find out what I am I can promise you that your brother won't last a second."

Alistair smirked, and before Sam or Cas could comment, Dean walked in, something wrapped tightly in cloth in his hands. He smiled, having missed the entire previous conversation.

"Getting along?"

Alistair grinned at Sam and Cas, walking over to stand between them and clap them on the shoulder. Sam flinched.

"Just peachy Dean." Alistair nodded at the package in Dean's hands. "That it?"

Dean held up the object nodding.

"You gonna leave once I give it to you?"

Alistair laughed loudly.

"Once it's in my hands I'm gone."

Dean nodded, quickly passing it over to Alistair, who nodded, turning. Before he could leave the room, Dean called out

"Hey!"

Alistair turned, and Dean went on. "I never what to see that thing again as long as I live. Got it?"

Alistair grinned darkly.

"As long as I can help it, you won't."

Alistair then turned back, quickly leaving the Bunker. As soon as he was gone, Sam turned to Dean, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"What was that Dean? What did you give to him."

Dean shrugged, grabbing two beer bottles from the table. One for himself and one for Sam.

"Nothing big or exciting. Just the First Blade."

Sam choked on his beer, and Cas's eyes went wide. Sam stared at his brother in shock.

"You gave him what?!"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What Sam? All it did was turn me into a bomb. And it's not like Alastair has the Mark so it's not going to do anything to him."

It was quiet, as Cas and Sam watched the older Winchester, before Cas stepped forward.

"Let me see your arm Dean. The Mark specifically."

Dean laughed, but his smile faded as Cas took a step forward.

"Show me."

Dean blinked, before holding out his right arm. Before he had a chance to pull it away, Cas gripped his wrist tightly, and rolled his sleeve up past the Mark,

Or where the Mark _should_ have been anyway. Sam came over, and both stared at Dean's arm, before Sam slowly lifted his eyes up to his brothers, which were downcast. Sam frowned, before speaking.

"Dean. Where's the Mark, and don't bother trying to lie."

Dean sighed, and lifted his gaze so that his eyes met Sam's. He sighed, and after a moment of silence, spoke.

"I found a spell. I spell where I could get rid of the Mark, by transferring it someone else."

Sam's eyes went wide

"Give it to someone else? Dean are you crazy?"

Dean sighed, and Sam grabbed his shoulders.

"Who Dean? Who would you give the Mark to?"

Dean bit his lip, and spoke in a low voice

"Why do you think I gave Alistair the First Blade?"

 **Hope you enjoyed. But here's the question Would Dean really give a seventeen year old the Mark? So here's what I want you to think about: Is Alistair human? Or is he something else? Let me know with a review.**


	3. Stabbed

**Chapter 3**

Dean sighed, and lifted his eyes from his phone, to meet Cas and Sam. He groaned.

"Sam I really don't want to. It was hard enough getting the kid to come in the first place. I don't want-"

Sam shook his head, cutting his brother off.

"No Dean. I don't care. Call him."

Dean nodded, pressing call. He held the phone up to his ear in silence for a few seconds, before he spoke

"Hey Alastair it's Dean….yeah no that's great. So you figured out how the Mark works I take it?"

Sam and Cas shared a worried glance, before looking back at Dean as he went on.

"Yeah it takes it's toll I know. Listen, I know you just left yesterday, but I have something else to give you. Can you come back over? Yeah. Yeah as soon as possible please. Yeah thanks Al. Yep. Uh huh. Yeah see you soon."

Dean closed the phone with a sigh, before thrusting it at Sam.

"Can't believe I'm walking the kid into a trap."

Sam rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Dean stood to get up, before the next thing he knew, Sam's fist was connecting with his face and Dean was out cold.

"Sorry Dean." Sam said, smirking as his and Cas's eyes flashed black. "But I don't want you warning the kid of anything dangerous. It was hard enough getting Castiel out of his vessel and locked away."

The knock came again, and the demon possessing Sam nodded over to the Demon possessing Jimmy, and together they moved to the door. The Demon-Deumus-possessing Sam, pushed the Demon-Cacus-possessing Jimmy, behind him. Deumus took a deep breath, before opening the door and grinning.

"Hey Alistair."

Alistair nodded, but he seemed on edge. Deumus ignored it, and turned to head down the stairs. Alistair's voice stopped him.

"Cristo."

The demon flinched, before turning and growling. Alistair back away, stepping back.

"You know what I am Demon." Alistair bit his lip, swallowed back his fear, and began to chant. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica-"_

Alistair cried out as Deumus thrust him down the stairs. As soon as he'd landed though, Alistair was back on his feet, reciting the incantation. " _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

Deumus screamed as he was forced out of Sam's body. Just before Cacus fled Jimmy, he tossed a kitchen knife, which plunged itself hilt deep into Alistair's stomach. Alistair choked back his scream, used to pain as he watched Sam and Jimmy slowly come to. Sam groaned, and opened his eyes. He looked around. His first sight was Alistair, who was quickly losing consciousness. He rushed over, but was beat by a barely conscious himself Dean.

"Hey. Hey. Alistair can you hear me?"

Alistair groaned, looking back up at Dean, before his eyes slid closed from pain. Dean's eyes went wide, and he looked up at Sam.

"Sam! Get a cloth or something!" he cried as he yanked the knife from Alistair's gut. "I need to stop the bleeding."

Sam nodded, before pulling off his jacket, and quickly pressing it into Alistair's wound. The unconscious boy cried out, eyes opening with a snap. Dean was immediately speaking.

"Hey. Hey Alistair. Hey can you hear me?"

Alistair groaned, taking a few seconds to focus on Dean, before he nodded. After a few seconds, he spoke, confusion written on his face.

"Was I stabbed?"

 **Good? Bad? Neither? Let me know.**


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys. Sorry but this is just an authors note. I just wanted to say, if you want me to continue it, please leave a review, so I know you want to read more. If not, Ill leave it where it is and that is that.**

 **Thanks**

 **DeanWinchesterPercyJackson**


End file.
